By-wire steering, braking and acceleration controls and control systems on a vehicle are not designed to accomodate a change in position of a driver. Thus, although a prior art vehicle may include a driver's seat that is rotatable, allowing the driver to shift his position, the controls typically do not move to accommodate the change in position. This requires that the driver navigate the vehicle from controls positioned to accommodate the driver in the original seat position. These system limitations create less than optimal convenience for the driver. Controlling the steering, braking and acceleration functions of a vehicle from different positions spaced from the original seat position is inherently more difficult.